The fitting of eyeglasses so as to result in maximum comfort to the wearer has long presented a problem to opticians and the like. The usual practice of fitting glasses involves the utilization of sample frames from which the lenses are missing, which sample frames are fit on the wearer to permit sizing and selection of the proper frame. This fitting technique, even though utilized for many years, has nevertheless been recognized as possessing serious deficiencies with respect to simulating the resulting comfort of the eyeglasses after they have been fitted with lenses. Since the lenses add substantial weight, merely fitting the wearer with empty frames, such as is the general practice, does not properly simulate the actual weight of the eyeglasses after the lenses have been installed therein. Thus, opticians often experience the complaint that the finished eyeglasses are uncomfortable due to the extreme weight thereof and the excessive pressures which they impose, particularly on the nose.
The above problem, even though long-standing, has become even more acute in recent years in view of the increasing usage of eyeglasses involving large frames and large lenses. These large frames themselves are substantially heavier and, in view of the large increase in the surface area of the lenses, the lenses themselves are also substantially heavier. Thus, the resulting finished eyeglasses are often of such weight that the wearer discovers that he is unable to tolerate the weight of the glasses and particularly the pressure which they impose on the nose.
The difficulty of attempting to simulate the weight of the completed eyeglasses is further complicated by the fact that the final weight of the glasses depends upon not only the size (that is, the lens area) of the selected frame, but also the prescription (that is, the thickness) of the lenses. A further factor entering into the selection and resulting weight of the glasses is that lenses are now available in a choice of either glass or plastic, with the normal 2 mm thick glass lenses having a weight approximately twice that of an identical plastic lens. However, while plastic lenses have been available for many years and are widely utilized, nevertheless plastic lenses are still not readily accepted by many wearers since such lenses are admittedly more subject to surface scratching. Because of this, many wearers resist the purchase of plastic lenses, even though the optician may suggest the utilization of plastic lenses so as to minimize the weight of the eyeglasses and thereby improve wearer comfort.
In many such cases, it has been observed that the wearer discovers that the weight is unacceptable after having worn the eyeglasses for a limited period of time, and then returns same to the optician so as to have the glass lenses replaced with plastic lenses. In situations of this type, this replacement is normally done as a service by the optician at no additional charge to the wearer, so that the optician has to absorb the cost of the extra set of lenses, and in addition has to provide additional services.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus which facilitates the fitting of eyeglasses so as to effectively overcome the above shortcomings. More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide:
1. A method of fitting eyeglasses, as aforesaid, which utilizes a system of masses which can be readily attached to a frame so as to simulate the weight of the lenses which are to be fitted in the frame, whereby the initial fitting permits the wearer to more accurately evaluate the weight and comfort of the finished eyeglasses.
2. A method, as aforesaid, wherein a plurality of different sized masses are provided and can be selected pursuant to a chart which takes into account both the size (area) and prescription (thickness) of the lenses, whereby the masses can be accurately selected to represent the weight of the finished lenses.
3. A method, as aforesaid, wherein a pair of masses are positioned on the frame during the fitting, one mass being positioned on each bow adjacent the hinged connection thereof to the frame front, whereby the mass is positioned to accurately simulate the weight of the lens.
4. An apparatus for carrying out the aforesaid method, wherein the apparatus includes a series of masses having weights of graduated magnitude, which weights represent the range of weights commonly encompassed by lenses which fall within the normal range of sizes and prescriptions.
5. An apparatus, as aforesaid, wherein two identical masses are provided for each graduation of the series so that an individual mass representative of the weight of each lens can thus be positioned on each bow of the frame during fitting, whereby each mass simulates the weight of the lens which is to be positioned in the adjacent lens opening.
6. An apparatus, as aforesaid, wherein the masses are provided with a suitable clip or other attachment structure which permits the masses to be easily and quickly mounted on or removed from the lens-free frame.
7. An apparatus, as aforesaid, wherein there is provided a suitable chart which represents the size and prescription of typical lenses so as to permit the optician to readily equate same to an equivalent mass for use in fitting the eyeglasses.
8. A method and apparatus, as aforesaid, which permits the optician to provide simple comparison between plastic and glass lenses, in terms of resulting wearer comfort, by interchanging different masses on the frame so that the wearer can appreciate and sense the difference in comfort achieved when utilizing plastic lenses rather than glass lenses.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with this technology and the problems encountered therein, upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawing.